CMYK
by Menolly Harper
Summary: Things hadn't been the same since Sasuke came back, Sakura knew. But apparently that didn't stop Tsunade from trying to get her laid and Ino from getting her drunk. Sasu/Saku. M for later.


CYAN

"Sasuke."

The Uchiha glanced up from his position on the floor, in the hallway of the hospital. His face expressionless as he stared into green eyes. Sakura sighed, bending her knees, squatting down to be face to face with the former avenger. His eyes glanced to the side, noting the absence of bustling nurses.

"Tsunade told me to come see you, to give you this." With that said he opened the pouch on his belt and held out a crisply folded envelope bearing the Hokage's seal. She took the proffered envelope and cracked the seal, glancing at the letter, noting the details of askance to research into reattaching nerve endings from chakra induced wounds without the loss of feeling in limbs, to work some extra hours in the clinic due to a shortage in staff-to loosen up and get laid once in a while-More research. Sakura rolled her eyes at her mentor, cursing alcohol once more as it made Tsunade particularly interested in setting Sakura up. She was just twenty for Kami's sake! It's not like she was withered and bereft of all happiness. She had friends!

"Thank you Sasuke, that's-uh- that's all." Sakura didn't know what to say, he was silent, she was feeling awkwardly nervous. "Thanks again." She held up the envelope and waved it a little standing up and patting down the wrinkles in her jacket and moving for her office door.

Suddenly there was a broad chest blocking her way.

"Sakura." Sasuke's cheek twinge had her raising a dusty pink eyebrow in question at his actions. "Naruto...he said we should have dinner."

Sakura blinked, momentarily stunned at the proposition. Things hadn't been normal between them since he came back to the village, all avenged and toting one annoying red-head and one ornery water ninja. They had barely spoke ten words between them in the past year and the fall of Root and Danzo when everyone learned the truth of Uchiha Itachi's supposed betrayal. Sakura sighed inwardly, it's not as if she didn't want to be friends with the Uchiha, it was just so...awkward.

"I...Naruto wanted us all to have dinner? I'm sorry Sasuke, I already have plans to go out with Ino tonight. Maybe another time? See if we can try to pry Naruto away from Ichiraku's for once, ne?" Sakura grinned, thinking of her orange clad teammate, despite the warnings of Tsunade that orange is quite possibly the _worst_ color a shinobi could wear, but he donned it proudly.

Sasuke blinked slowly, a little amazed at the rejection. "Sure, another time, I'll let the dobe know." He nodded and then was off in a flash.

The medi-nin grabbed the knob of her office door and sagged against the door. Sighing once more and pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance she opened the door and moped to her desk, sitting back in her office chair with paperwork glaring at her. Tossing the letter on her desk she smoothed it out again. _Loosen up and get laid._ The script stood out on the page like a sore thumb, taunting her. She had given up to go out with Uchiha Sasuke and for what? Going and and throwing back a few with Ino? Playing with men at clubs with Ino while all the time knowing that she would never go home with one of them.

She just didn't feel that pull, that catch in the back of her throat, that thrill of butterflies in your stomach when you see the person you like. No matter what Ino prompted or tried to throw at her she just want interested. Sure, Ino had Shikamaru now so it's not like she was out on the market like Sakura.

Running her fingers through her hair Sakura blinked quickly, trying to blink away the tiredness she felt from her twelve hour shift. Time to change and go meet Ino at the bar of choice tonight, picking up some dinner on the way.

A few hours and more than a few glasses and shots of liquor later Sakura was spilling her guts to her best friend.

"You WHAT?" Ino shrieked, disbelief and drink covering her face. Maybe I shouldn't have told her while she was trying to take a drink. "What the hell do you mean Forehead? Sasuke asked you _out?_ Are you joking? How did it-what did-why did he-Argh! You're so frustrating!" Ino wiped the liquid off of her face with a napkin, disgruntled but not murderous looking as a few moments ago. She leaned in close, lowering her voice for intensities' sake, " Tell me _everything right now_."

I leaned back on my bar stool, not too keen tequila breath at the moment. I knew drinking was a bad idea.

"Ino, it may not have been what I think it was. He could have been talking about all of us, Team 7 going to dinner. That's how I played it off any way..." Sakura sat with her elbow on the counter, forehead resting in her hand, her position exaggerated by the back and forth twist of her head, a constant signal of 'no' as if she could wish away a few hours ago.

Ino made a rude noise with her mouth and rolled her eyes at the other girl, " Sak-u-raaa. Seriously. You need to stop being so...so...celibate. I don't know why you and Sasuke-kun haven't just locked yourselves in a room, ripped each other's clothes off and had your way with one another till you just fall down." Ino tapped her cheek and grinned, "That is after you fall down, do it some more then pass out."

Sakura choked on air, coughing into her hand briefly and closing her eyes at the absurdity that her best friend just spewed.

Eyebrow raised, "And you would support that why Ino? What happened to 'Don't touch my Sasuke-kun!'" Sakura teased, wanting to find out just how serious Shikamaru and her were. Not to mention she should still sweep this Sasuke business under the rug if she kept changing the subject.

"Tch. You know I'm with Shika now, I release Sasuke-kun to you Sakura. You're better off trying to deal with that mess than me anyway." The blond made a open palm gesture with her hands, motioning them away from her and toward Sakura. "Annnnnnd your problem now." Ino's grin widened.

"Ah!" The blond kunoichi started when a pair of hands roamed from her shoulders down her arms to her waist. "Shika! Five more minutes pleaaaase?" Ino pleaded with the shadow nin who only gave her a look and lifted her off the barstool and set her on her feet only to have her sway dangerously. Sakura looked at the two of them, smiling warmly, happy that her best friend found someone, her teammate no less, brooding, highly intelligent, strong...far too many parallels to her current problem.

"Let's go Ino, time to put you to bed." Shikamaru said, no pun intended. Regardless Ino giggled loudly, her hand covering her mouth, waving bye to Sakura and to her knowledge, slyly groping her boyfriends butt.

Shaking her head Sakura watched them leave. Grabbing her wallet she paid her tab and hopped off of the barstool, fairly tipsy but still aware enough she felt fine.

Cool air hit her face softly as the Spring was not quite Summer yet. Breathing deeply Sakura enjoyed the feel of the wind on her skin and in her hair, the drinks she had making her all too warm. She started on her walk home, her apartment not so close but not too far away. Walking along, kicking at dirt Sakura felt a presence coming closer, the full moon casting stark shadows in the street from various buildings and other structures. She kept her pace even, trying to hide the fact that she had been drinking, walking with more confidence and her hand playing with the hilt of a kunai in a hidden pocket of her shorts.

Feeling the presence nearly upon her now she twisted abruptly, about to throw her kunai when a vice-like grip stilled her wrist, an arm wrapping around her waist to steady her. Her eyes met a dark blue covered chest, slowly lifting her emerald eyes she registered the identity of her 'attacker'.

Author's Note: Well indeed it's been quite a while since I've updated any story or had a new story! I've been back into Naruto a lot lately and been reading lots of Sasu/Saku and Kakairu. I've been particularly inspired by JanuaryEclipses new story Love and in War. You should definitely check it out!

Also please review! Any constructive criticism or if you just want to tell me you love it go ahead, reviews definitely keep me going. I know this chapter is short but they'll be longer in the future. Or shorter if you want me to update quite frequently :)

~Menolly


End file.
